Le jour J
by Beyond-Moon
Summary: Que les capitaines de divisions complotent dans le dos du vice-capitaine démoniaque, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Mais que cette fois ils soient dirigés par Kondô, c'est inattendu ! Vous allez assister à un évènement surprenant qui va une fois de plus bouleverser le calme déjà pas très calme de notre groupe de samouraïs préférés.
1. Chapitre 1 : Matin

**Bonjour à tous les fans de Hakuouki (ou pas) qui se sont risqué à cliquer sur le lien de cette fic... *effet orage en fond sonore et porte qui grince* Vous passez un matin/après-midi/soir (cochez la réponse qui convient) maussade ? Le énième pensionnaire de votre petite collection de cafards sous le lavabo de la salle de bain est mort et vous venez de l'enterrer dignement dans le jardin dans une boîte d'allumettes ? Bref, vous voulez vous remettre le moral à niveau ? J'espère de tout cœur que cette fanfic vous fera rire ou du moins sourire, mais je ne garantis rien. Bon, je vous lâche. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Le jour J...**

**Matin : Réveil en fanfare & premières inquiétudes**

Shinpachi se retourna sous ses couvertures, grimaça sous la douleur cuisante qui lui martelait le crâne et enfonça un peu plus sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il ne fallait pas, SURTOUT PAS que la lumière naissante du petit matin qui commençait à transparaître derrière le shôji atteigne ses yeux, ou il sentait que ses neurones allaient rendre l'âme les uns après les autres, grillés par le soleil.

_Par les dieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir pour me taper une gueule de bois pareille ?_

La réponse était pourtant évidente, comme chaque matin où il se retrouvait dans ce cas : la veille, il était allé traîner au quartier rouge de Kyoto avec les deux autres membres de l'inséparable trio infernal du Shinsengumi. _Sans la permission d'Hijikata, évidemment._ Il avait intérêt à trouver une sacrée bonne excuse pour justifier ses céphalées, autrement il aurait le vice-capitaine démoniaque sur le dos toute la journée.

Près de lui, un ronflement écorcha ses oreilles encore sensibles. Il risqua un œil prudent en-dehors du coussin et aperçut avec stupéfaction Sano qui, la tête appuyé sur lui comme sur un oreiller, ronflait comme un bienheureux. Shinpachi eut un sourire carnassier et la figure endormie de son frère d'arme laissa libre court à son imagination :

_Super, on est seuls tous les deux... Avec un peu de chance, il reste un peu de temps avant que tout le monde se réveille et on pourra s'amuser un peu..._

Alors que des images plus déplacées les unes que les autres défilaient dans son esprit décidément bien chamboulé par la boisson, Shinpachi entendit un deuxième ronflement superposé à celui de Sano, tourna la tête et vit Heisuke couché un peu plus loin, agrippé à la couverture de Shinpachi comme à un doudou.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, celui-là ?! Si seulement il était retourné dans sa chambre hier soir, j'aurais pu..._

C'est alors que la porte du shôji s'ouvrit avec brutalité et Okita déboula dans la chambre, l'air paniqué, avant de hurler :

─ BRANLE BAS D'COMBAAAAT !

La lumière qui désormais n'avait plus d'obstacle pour entrer dans la pièce éclaboussa les murs de sa douce lueur, mettant au supplice le pauvre Shinpachi qui se mit les mains sur la figure.

─ Ma tête, ma tête, aah, ma pauvre tête ! gémit-il pitoyablement en se tenant la tête à deux mains. On aurait dit qu'il était en train d'agoniser dans la plus grande des souffrances.

Réveillés, Sano se redressa en cachant un bâillement derrière sa main et Heisuke se frotta les yeux, un filet de bave coulant au coin des lèvres. Okita entra dans leur chambre après avoir regardé autour de lui d'un air suspicieux et referma la porte.

─ Vous savez quel jour nous sommes, « aujourd'hui » ?

Le lancier réfléchit un moment avant de réaliser et de prendre un air approchant celui d'Okita : la panique, la panique pure.

─ Non... Tu ne veux pas dire que...

─ Si, dit-il d'un ton grave en hochant lentement la tête pour renforcer le côté dramatique. C'est « aujourd'hui ».

─ Oh non ! fit Heisuke en se frappant le front. J'ai complètement zappé cette date dans le calendrier !

─ Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as rien préparé pour « aujourd'hui » ? Rien du tout ?

Heisuke secoua la tête négativement et ils se regardèrent, inquiets.

─ Réunion chez Kondo-san, fit Okita avant de sortir.

**/******\**

Les capitaines de division s'installaient en tailleur dans le bureau réservé au capitaine du Shinsengumi tout en parlant entre eux à voix basse. Un mot revenait sans cesse dans leurs conversations : « aujourd'hui ». Kondo, assis face à eux, finit par prendre la parole :

─ Je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'il se passe, « aujourd'hui », et...

─ Non, moi je ne sais pas !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de la petite voix fluette qui avait interrompu le capitaine, une jeune fille habillée en garçon qui rougit brusquement et rentra la tête dans les épaules, gênée d'être devenue le centre de l'attention.

─ Tu n'es pas au courant, Yukimura-kun ? demanda Kondo. Quelqu'un peut-il lui expliquer ?

Okita, qui était assis à côté d'elle, leva la main.

─ Je vais le faire, Kondo-san ! (puis, se tournant vers Chizuru :) C'est très simple : en fait, « aujourd'hui », c'est...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent pour finir ronds comme des billes lorsqu'elle réalisa l'ampleur de l'évènement à venir.

─ Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, je reprends. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous à déjà tout préparé pour « aujourd'hui »... n'est-ce pas Todô, Nagakura et Harada ? fit-il en voyant les trois comparses échanger des regards inquiets.

─ Mais bien sûr ! T...Tout est déjà prêt depuis plusieurs jours, mentit Heisuke avec un sourire forcé.

─ Bien. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne doit absolument s'apercevoir de rien, et le moindre doute pourrait lui faire tout découvrir, c'est clair ?

─ Chef, oui chef !

─ Je m'occuperai de le distraire mais je ne pourrais pas tout le temps rester avec lui. Ce sera à vous de prendre vos précautions !

**/******\**

En sortant du bureau de Kondo, Heisuke lâcha un soupir désespéré.

─ Je suis fichu...

Shinpachi hocha la tête avec fatalité.

─ Cette fois, c'est fichu, Hijikata-san va nous obliger à nous faire seppuku devant la totalité du Shinsengumi.

─ « Nous » ? Toi non plus tu n'as rien prévu Shinpat-san ?

─ Quoi ? Euh... si, bien sûr, je voulais dire : « va _t_'obliger à _te_ faire seppuku », rectifia le guerrier avec un sourire forcé. Quel dommage, tu n'auras pas vécu très longtemps, mon petit...

─ « Petit » ?! se hérissa Heisuke.

Il voulut se jeter sur lui mais le guerrier aux yeux bleus l'arrêta en posant sa large sur sa tête, le tenant éloigné de lui en ricanant. Sanosuke sépara les adversaires.

─ Restez un peu sérieux ! Il faut trouver quelque chose, ou ce soir nous sommes fichus...

─ « Nous » ? Toi aussi Sano-san ?

─ Hein ? J'ai dit « nous » ? Excuse-moi, ma langue a fourché, je voulais dire « tu es fichu », bien sûr.

─ Mouais... fit Heisuke, pas très convaincu.

Les trois se regardèrent avec le même sourire crispé alors qu'ils sentaient de grosses gouttes de sueur couler le long de leurs tempes. Okita qui passait à côté d'eux remarqua leur malaise et ne manqua pas de le leur faire remarquer avec un sourire sournois :

─ Shinpat-san, Sano-san, Heisuke-kun, vous n'avez pas l'air très à l'aise...

─ Hum- Mais non, tout va bien ! Et toi ?

─ Je suis tranquille ! J'ai tout prévu depuis des semaines. Une occasion pareille, c'est à ne pas manquer ! Je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles, il me reste juste une petite chose à régler. J'imagine que toi aussi, Saito-san ? lança-t-il au guerrier taciturne qui passait justement à côté de lui.

─ Evidemment, répondit simplement celui-ci en s'éloignant.

Heisuke remarqua Chizuru qui sortait du bureau de Kondo, l'air plongée dans ses pensées, et lui demanda :

─ Ça va aller, Chizuru-chan, tu vas t'en sortir ?

─ Oui ! Je n'étais pas au courant, du coup je n'ai rien préparé, mais j'ai déjà quelques idées... Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'aller en ville et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir seule du QG. Est-ce que ce serait trop que de vous demander de m'accompagner en ville ?

─ Tiens, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec elle, Heisuke, puisque toi non plus tu n'as rien ! fit Shinpachi en poussant son jeune compagnon d'arme vers la jeune fille.

Heisuke lui jeta un regard noir puis, soudainement intimidé, il demanda à Chizuru tout sourire :

─ Euh... On y va quand tu veux.

Un même sourire satisfait sur leurs lèvres, Shinpachi et Sanosuke les regardèrent s'éloigner l'un à côté de l'autre.

─ Et voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite, dit Shinpachi en se frottant les mains. Maintenant, suivons discrètement ce petit couple et voyons si Heisuke a de la suite dans les idées ou non.

─ Et en même temps, ce serait peut-être bien de chercher quelque chose pour ce soir, histoire de ne pas se faire engueuler comme l'année dernière... ajouta Sano en soupirant.

Alors que le plus jeune des Loups de Mibu et la pseudo-prisonnière du Shinsengumi commençaient à s'éloigner dans les ruelles de Kyoto, ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux samouraïs qui les suivaient à une dizaine de mètres de distance, mais ils ne virent pas non plus Okita qui, lui, se dirigeait non pas vers les rues marchandes mais vers l'auberge où logeaient actuellement Kazama, Amagiri et Shiranui, les ennemis du Shinsengumi...

**/******\**

Seul dans sa chambre, Saito s'agenouilla sur le tatami, une écharpe blanche dans les mains. L'habituelle froideur du capitaine de troisième division était à cet instant remplacée par une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une légère rougeur sur ses joues. C'était l'écharpe qu'il tenait qui était responsable de son trouble, ou plutôt celui qui la lui avait donnée. Le souvenir du jour où il avait porté l'étoffe blanche pour la première fois était gravé dans sa mémoire, aussi frais que la neige qui tombait ce jour-là malgré le temps qui séparait ce souvenir du présent. Il ferma les yeux.

_Les trois samouraïs membres du clan Choshu qui avaient attaqué un honnête marchand quelques instants auparavant couraient devant eux, sabre à la main. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à les attaquer s'ils y étaient obligés, mais pour l'heure ils fuyaient comme des rats, exaspérant Saito qui en avait assez de courir. La neige fraîche qui recouvrait la rue tel un manteau blanc le ralentissait tout comme elle mouillait ses chaussettes qui commençaient à être lourdes et détrempées. L'air glacé lui brûlait les poumons._

_Soudain, quelques mètres devant lui, un des samouraïs trébucha et tomba lourdement à terre. L'homme essaya de se relever mais la lame de Saito était déjà sur sa gorge._

─ _Rends-toi et j'épargnerai ta..._

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le samouraï avait lancé une généreuse poignée de neige dans la direction de son visage. La peau touchée par la neige brûla Saito qui passa une main sur ses yeux pour enlever les flocons pris dans ses cils et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le samouraï avait détalé. Saito se remit à leur courir après, talonné par Hijikata qui jurait, mais ils avaient pris trop de retard. Avec une dernière injure en direction des samouraïs, son vice-capitaine abandonna la course, haletant, mais pas Saito. Il savait où cette rue menait..._

_Les samouraïs, ricanants, constatèrent l'avance qu'ils avaient prise sur leurs poursuivants. A leur droite, séparé d'eux par un fossé qui courait le long de la route, ils virent l'accès à une ruelle dont Kyoto était remplie. Ils décidèrent d'humilier encore plus leurs poursuivants en les semant dans le dédale des petites rues et traversèrent le fossé rempli de neige. Bien mal leur en prit ! La glace encore fragile du ruisseau dissimulé sous la neige, se fissura sous leur poids et ils tombèrent dans l'eau glacée. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, grelotant et claquant des dents, ils virent Saito qui les fixait sévèrement, debout sur la rive. Son katana était pointé dans leur direction._

_Plus tard, à l'abri sous un toit de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, Saito toussait et soufflait dans ses mains gelées lorsque Hijikata s'approcha de lui en lui tendant un long morceau de tissu blanc comme le paysage accompagné d'un sourire._

─ _Tiens, tu l'as méritée, je crois. Et puis, quel vice-capitaine serai-je si je laissais un de mes meilleurs guerriers tomber malade devant moi alors qu'il vient d'arrêter trois membres du Choshu ?_

_Saito prit l'écharpe et la passa autour de son cou. Au passage, il sentit l'odeur d'Hijikata qui imprégnait le tissu et en fut profondément troublé. Il s'inclina devant le brun, le cœur battant._

─ _Merci, vice-capitaine._

─ Merci, vice-capitaine, murmura Saito en effleurant l'étoffe du bout des doigts.

**/******\**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Après-midi

**Le jour J...**

**Après-midi : La trahison de Sôji ?... & autres histoires de saké**

Heisuke et Chizuru se promenaient entre les étales du marché qui avait lieu toutes les semaines à Kyoto. La jeune fille s'arrêtait toutes les deux secondes pour s'extasier devant un objet exposé et Heisuke, bien qu'il soit heureux de partager un moment en tête-à-tête avec elle, devait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'avançaient pas. Chizuru savait déjà ce qu'elle allait acheter, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore trouvé, mais lui, Heisuke, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien ramener et aurait préféré avancer à travers le marché au lieu de s'extasier devant un singe empaillé ou un gobelet sculpté sommairement. Il sentait la frustration s'accumuler lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le soleil continuer inlassablement sa course dans le ciel, indifférent à sa détresse, mais il n'osait pas presser la jeune fille. Lorsqu'un homme donna involontairement un violent coup d'épaule à Chizuru, la faisant grimacer sous le coup, cette frustration explosa et Heisuke se retourna vers l'homme qui avait bousculé Chizuru.

─ Hé, toi ! Si tu es un homme, excuse-toi d'avoir bousculé cette jeune fille !

Alors qu'Heisuke réalisait son énorme erreur, l'homme se retourna puis haussa un sourcil.

─ Une jeune fille ? Moi je ne vois qu'un gamin avec des goûts vestimentaires bizarres ! S'il ne voulait pas que je le bouscule, il n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui.

─ Eh, je le reconnais ! s'exclama un de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. C'est Heisuke Todô, du Shinsengumi, celui qui n'arrête pas de chercher la bagarre à tous les honnêtes citoyens de cette ville lorsqu'il les croise dans la rue !

─ Du Shinsengumi ? ricana le premier. Tu cherches les problèmes, petit ?

Sentant son compagnon sur le point de commettre une erreur, Chizuru prit Heisuke par le bras et essaya de l'entraîner avec elle.

─ Ce n'est rien, Heisuke-kun, ne les écoute pas !

Mais le mal était fait :

─ JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT ! explosa Heisuke en se jetant sur l'homme.

Il serra le poing, prêt à frapper l'objet de sa fureur lorsqu'il se sentit retenu à l'arrière de son cou. Shinpachi et Sano, qui avaient vu la situation dégénérer de loin, étaient intervenus de justesse.

─ Allons, messieurs, je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de s'arranger, fit Sano avant de glisser tout bas à Heisuke : si tu voulais mettre de nouvelles dettes sur le dos du Shinsengumi et révéler à tout Kyoto que nous hébergeons une fille, tu étais sur la bonne voie.  
─ Pas fais exprès, bougonna le jeune samouraï.

Alors que Sano et Shinpachi calmaient le jeu entre leur jeune confrère et le passant, le regard de Chizuru s'égara de nouveau sur les étalages du marché alentours, puis elle rencontra ce qu'elle cherchait.

─ Excusez-moi, combien vaut ce pinceau à calligraphie ?

**/******\**

Un peu plus loin, Okita embrassa les environs du regard avant de s'engouffrer dans l'auberge. Si quelqu'un qui le connaissait, ou pire, si un de ses propres compagnons d'arme le voyait entrer ici, il était perdu, et même ses excuses les plus inventives n'y feraient rien : la prudence était donc de mise. Il monta à l'étage (_petit délire de l'auteur juste-en-passant : Heureusement qu'il ne monte pas en bas) _et toqua à une porte, toujours en lançant des coups d'œil prudents autour de lui. Un colosse aux cheveux roux lui ouvrit la porte et écarquilla ses yeux bleus en le reconnaissant.

─ Toi ? Tu es fou de venir nous trouver ici ! s'exclama Amagiri.

─ Je suis venu parler à Kazama, lança le brun sans se laisser impressionner. Dis-lui que j'ai ce qu'il voulait.

─ Oui, je sais pourquoi tu es ici, dit l'oni avec une hostilité évidente.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta de l'encadrement pour laisser Okita passer. Le samouraï s'avança dans la pièce redécorée certainement par Kazama, qui, en bon fils unique d'une famille puissante, ne souhaitait être entouré que de richesses et d'opulence. Quant à lui, Okita trouvait cela trop tape-à-l'œil à son goût, mais ici, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher une de ses remarques ironiques qui faisaient criser Hijikata sous peine de se voir éjecter de la pièce par le chien de garde de Kazama, et pas forcément par la porte.

Le maître temporaire des lieux, un oni à la chevelure blonde étonnante au Japon et aux yeux rouges, était confortablement installé dans un matelas et regardait par la fenêtre avec lassitude.

─ Tiens, Okita, fit-il en remarquant sa présence. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Le brun s'approcha sans répondre, chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le lui tendit. C'était un petit carnet à la couverture marron. Kazama le prit avec un sourire en coin et l'ouvrit.

─ Formidable, déclara-t-il en le feuilletant. Le carnet de haïkus d'Hijikata. Des heures de plaisir presque jouissif à lire ses poèmes.

Ne voyant pas qu'Okita le regardait avec un air presque écœuré, il continua :

─ J'espère que l'hilarité chassera cet ennui qui me taraude depuis quelques jours... Le monde des humains est tellement monotone.

─ Oui, bon, fit Okita qui s'impatientait, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de « jouissif » à lire les haïkus d'Hijikata, mis à part peut-être une bonne tranche de rigolade, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous obtenir ce carnet, alors j'espère que vous respecterez votre part du marché.

En vérité, ce n'était pas lui qui « avait eu beaucoup de mal » à obtenir le carnet, par contre, c'était bien lui qui « avait eu beaucoup de mal » à sortir l'argent de sa poche lorsque Yamazaki, l'espion du Shinsengumi, lui avait réclamé son dû pour le vol dans le bureau du vice-capitaine.

_Il m'a même réclamé un tarif de jour, le fourbe,_ grommela mentalement Okita.

─ Tu n'as pas à douter de moi là-dessus, humain, dit Kazama de son habituel ton mi-grondant mi-calme. Un oni n'a qu'une parole. Dehors, maintenant, fit-il, impatient de découvrir son nouveau jouet.

C'était comme si Okita lui avait offert un livre avec une nouvelle blague hilarante à chaque page. De quoi combler son ennui pour quelques jours...

**/******\**

─ Tu es sûre que ça suffira, Chizuru ? demanda Heisuke en voyant ce qu'elle avait acheté.

La jeune fille acquiesça, contente d'elle. Après l'altercation qui avait failli dégénérer au beau milieu de la rue, Shinpachi et Sano avaient su gérer la situation avec maturité (étonnamment, dans le cas de Shinpachi) puis Heisuke et Chizuru les avaient perdus de vue dans la foule. Désormais, ils marchaient tous les deux sans but, à la recherche de quelque chose pour Heisuke.

─ Bon, si tu le dis... fit le petit samouraï, moyennement convaincu. Il ne reste plus que moi. Raaah ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde a déjà trouvé, à part moi !

─ Calme-toi Heisuke-kun, on va bien finir par trouver quelque chose...

Le jeune homme se croyait déjà perdu, lorsque, comme un rayon de la sainte lumière perçant à travers les nuages d'orage, il aperçut une auberge sur le bord de la route.

_J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit remontant_, pensa-t-il, soudainement assoiffé, lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit. _Mais oui ! C'est du saké qu'il me faut pour « aujourd'hui » ! Mais une auberge n'est pas vraiment un endroit où emmener Chizuru..._

─ Chizuru, je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il me faut. Pourrais-tu m'attendre deux minutes à côté de cette auberge ?

Elle hocha la tête et fit comme il le lui avait demandé, cependant, quelques instants plus tard, elle aperçut Sen qui se baladait dans les rues de Kyoto. Elle lui fit de grands signes et son amie vint vers elle.

─ Chizuru-chan ! Je suis contente de te voir mais... que fais-tu devant une _auberge_ ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé face à l'édifice.

─ J'attends celui qui m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici, mais, Osen-chan, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à te dire : aujourd'hui, c'est...

Et, la bouche contre son oreille, elle mit l'oni dans la confidence. Son amie sourit, puis écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

─ Chizuru-chan, ça te dirait que je me joigne à vous pour ce soir ? Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! sourit la princesse, puis, plus sérieusement : de plus, le vent s'est un peu calmé. Je pense que le ciel sera dégagé, ce soir.

Chizuru se retint de hausser un sourcil. Elle avait beau apprécier énormément l'oni aux yeux violets, elle ne comprenait pas toujours ses métaphores météorologiques. Elle essaya de tirer l'information la plus importante de la tirade de son amie :

─ Donc... tu seras là ce soir ?

─ Oui. En plus, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce que nous pourrions ramener, Kimigiku et moi !

─ Super ! sourit Chizuru, soulagée d'avoir compris l'essentiel de son charabia de prévision météo.

**/******\**

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, Heisuke avançait parmi les buveurs jusqu'au comptoir lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui était familière :

─ Est-ce que vous pourriez me l'emballer ?

─ Vous l'emballer ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

La silhouette de l'homme debout un peu plus loin devant lui et actuellement en train de se faire engueuler par le tenancier ressemblait furieusement à celle de Shinpachi.

─ Shinpat-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix.

─ Heisuke ? Heu, je...

─ Shinpat-san, tu sais bien que l'alcool est interdit à l'intérieur du QG, alors je me demande bien ce que tu es venu faire dans cette auberge, lança le petit samouraï avec un sourire narquois.

─ Je...euh... balbutia Shinpachi en cherchant désespérément une réponse qui lui permettrait de ne pas se compromettre, puis, faute de mieux, il renversa la situation en reprenant un air moqueur : je peux te retourner la question.

─ A moins que... réfléchit tout haut Heisuke sans tenir compte de la dernière phrase du guerrier. A moins que tu n'aies toujours pas trouvé de quoi ramener pour ce soir et que tu aies choisi la première chose qui t'es venue à l'esprit, n'est-ce pas Shinpat-san : du saké !

Le petit brun avait lancé ces derniers mots avec un air de triomphe qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit Shinpachi avancer vers lui, la mine furieuse, avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'entraîner de force avec lui à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Une fois dehors, Shinpachi le relâcha avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

─ Tu n'étais pas obligé de parler de ça aussi fort ! Et moi qui avais enfin réussi à me tailler une réputation d'homme respectable auprès de la femme du patron ! lança-t-il avec un air dépité.

─ D'homme respectable ? Laisse-moi deviner, cette femme est sourde, aveugle et muette, c'est ça ? ricana Heisuke.

─ Tais-toi ! C'est une femme très bien...

─ T'es-tu inquiété de sa santé mentale ? N'est-elle pas légèrement suicidaire sur les bords ? continua-t-il sur la pente de la provocation.

Pendant quelques instants, il crut que son manège avait réussi et que son ami allait exploser mais Shinpachi se contint et lui demanda, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

─ Pour en revenir au saké, n'est-ce pas non plus la première chose à laquelle tu as pensé puisque tu es entré dans cette auberge ?

─ Non, figures-toi que c'est en désespoir de cause que...

Il allait continuer mais fut interrompu par un passant de grande taille, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux dorés qu'ils avaient plus l'habitude de voir avec une lance sur l'épaule, qui était en train de rentrer dans l'auberge et lança d'une voix forte :

─ Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas une bouteille de saké à emporter ?

**/******\**

Dans la cuisine du QG, Kondo et Inoue se tenaient debout face au plan de travail, l'air ennuyé. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du capitaine du Shinsengumi de fréquenter la cuisine mais, à circonstances exceptionnelles actions exceptionnelles. Aujourd'hui, c'était d'ailleurs au tour d'Hijikata et d'Itô* de faire la cuisine, mais Kondo les en avait dispensés exceptionnellement afin que lui et Inoue aient le champ libre pour préparer le nécessaire pour ce soir. Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'ils arrivent à déchiffrer le charabia qui s'étendait dans le livre posé devant eux... Un livre de cuisine, plus précisément. Les deux hommes connaissaient tous deux les grandes bases de la cuisine nippone, à savoir : riz, poisson grillé, soupe miso, prune salée, … mais ce manuel de cuisine avancée les dépassaient de loin.

─ Euh, tu... tu y comprends quelque chose, Gen-san ? tenta Kondo en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air mal à l'aise.

─ Hum- Eh bien... commença l'interpellé. Et... Et vous, capitaine ?

─ Bon, commençons par le commencement, se décida Kondo en suivant à la lettre les instructions du livre. Du sucre, des œufs, de la farine, du lait, … c'est bon. C'est après que ça se complique : ses ingrédients préférés ? Si on lui demande, il va se douter de quelque chose... De plus, je doute qu'ils s'accordent tous avec le plat ! fit-il rageusement en saisissant le livre. Pff, je suis bien content d'être capitaine et de ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine ! Comment font les femmes pour s'en sortir dans tout ça ?

─ Elles doivent avoir un espèce de super-pouvoir féminin que nous ne partageons pas, malheureusement... tenta Inoue.

─ Un super-pouvoir féminin, hein ? répéta Kondo pour lui-même. Une femme... Chizuru ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en sortant de la cuisine, à la recherche du seul élément féminin du Shinsengumi.

Kondo trouva ledit élément à l'entrée du QG. Chizuru était en train de rentrer dans l'enceinte du Shinsengumi, accompagnée du trio infernal qui s'était enfin réuni à l'entrée de l'auberge, lorsque Kondo lui tomba presque dessus, lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui :

─ Viens, Yukimura-kun ! On a besoin de ton super-pouvoir !

La jeune fille, ne voulant pas désobéir à un des rares membres du Shinsengumi qui l'avait tout de suite acceptée parmi eux, se laissa entraîner (bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris à quel « super-pouvoir » Kondo faisait allusion).

Sano, Shinpachi et Heisuke se regardèrent entre eux avec un soupir de soulagement, les mains dans le dos. Le départ précipité de leur capitaine, bien que celui-ci soit indulgent, les soulageait car ainsi, il ne leur poserait pas de questions sur la bouteille de saké que chacun d'entre eux cachait dans son dos.

**/******\**

─ Yukimura-kun, pourrais-tu nous aider à terminer ce...

Kondo désigna ce qu'Inoue et lui avaient réussi à cuisiner à partir des instructions du livre, hésitant à trouver les mots pour le décrire.

─ ...cette chose ? finit-il par dire, dépité.

─ C'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'illustration du livre, fit la jeune fille en s'approchant.

Elle inspecta donc « cette chose » puis demanda :

─ Faites-vous souvent la cuisine, Kondo-san ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

─ Eh bien, je...

─ La pâte est trop dure et s'effrite, fit Chizuru en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudrait un peu d'eau pour la rendre plus souple. Je vais la retravailler un peu et, comme elle a déjà reposé, on va pouvoir la mettre au four dans peu de temps...

A partir de ce moment, la jeune oni prit les choses en main, sauvant Kondo, Inoue mais aussi l'auteure dont les expériences culinaires s'arrêtaient là... Bientôt, une bonne odeur de pâte cuite s'échappa de la cuisine et envahit peu à peu tout le QG, ravissant l'odorat de tous les soldats. Le ventre grondant, Okita passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et découvrit son maître préféré en train de surveiller avec zèle la cuisson de la pâtisserie.

─ Kondo-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ce n'était pas le tour d'Hijikata-san de cuisiner, aujourd'hui ? J'imagine qu'il a encore prétexté qu'il avait des tonnes de papiers à remplir et vous a laissé tout le boulot ! fit-il en rentrant, toujours prêt à cracher sur le meilleur ami de son maître. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentil pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, Kondo-san.

─ Sôji, tu sais très bien pourquoi « aujourd'hui », j'ai dispensé Toshi de cuisiner... dit Kondo avec un faux ton de réprimande.

Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à gronder son cher petit disciple...

─ Je ne tiendrai pas compte de tes propos sur Toshi si tu surveilles le reste de la cuisson à ma place, le temps que j'aille me dégourdir un peu les jambes, dit le capitaine avec un sourire. J'ai des crampes à force de rester assis.

─ Bien sûr, Kondo-san !

Le brun aux yeux verts pétillants de malice s'assit à sa place, espérant chiper un morceau du gâteau qui dorait doucement dans le four quand personne ne le regarderait. Kondo, soulagé de sa tâche, sortit de la cuisine surchauffée à cause des flammes du four et fit quelques pas dans la cour. Au loin, le soleil orangé de la fin d'après-midi disparaissait lentement entre les toits des maisons de Kyoto. Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber, pensa-t-il. Tournant la tête, il vit Chizuru à quelques mètres de lui qui contemplait aussi le coucher de soleil.

─ Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais... pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait appel à moi depuis le début ? finit-elle par demander timidement, rompant la solennité de l'instant.

─ Je pensais m'en sortir seul. Je pensai que je saurai « le » récompenser de sa fidélité envers moi par quelque chose qui viendrait de moi et de moi seul. Mais, visiblement, je ne sais même plus faire la cuisine moi-même, alors qu'il y a quelques années, je ne me reposai sur personne... Le pouvoir m'est-il tellement monté à la tête que j'en ai même perdu des choses essentielles à ma vie d'avant, lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple fermier ?

Chizuru baissa la tête, l'air d'hésiter à dire quelque chose, puis se lança :

─ Euh... Je sais que je ne suis ici que depuis quelques mois et que, par conséquent, mon jugement n'a que peu d'importance, mais je pense que, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres samouraïs de votre situation, le pouvoir ne vous est pas du tout monté à la tête. Peut-être est-ce grâce à votre ancienne vie, à ce que vous avez dû vivre pour en arriver là, ce que n'ont pas connu d'autres samouraïs puisque la plus grande partie d'entre eux sont issus de familles nobles et puissantes, mais en tout cas, je pense sincèrement que vous êtes resté quelqu'un de simple, Kondo-san, et que vous le resterez, même si le Shinsengumi et vous devenez plus puissants.

Le capitaine la regarda, surpris qu'une si jeune femme puisse dire de si grandes choses, et elle rougit et s'inclina précipitamment.

─ D... Désolée ! Ce n'était que mon avis...

─ Merci, Yukimura-kun.

Elle se redressa et s'apaisa lorsqu'elle vit son sourire sincère, avant de lui sourire à son tour.

Cet instant paisible fut interrompu par un cri de douleur provenant de la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils s'y ruèrent tous les deux, ils découvrirent Okita qui s'était brûlé les doigts en voulant attraper un morceau du gâteau et sautillait désormais sur place en se tenant une main et en jurant.

Kondo eut un sourire attendri avant de dire :

─ Bon, je crois que tout est prêt.

**/******\**

*_au tour_ _d'Hijikata et d'Itô de faire la cuisine : _j'ignore totalement si le vice-capitaine et l'invité permanent du Shinsengumi font la cuisine comme les autres capitaines de division. De la part d'Itô, ça me surprendrait : il en ferait certainement toute une histoire, et de la part d'Hijikata, ce serait aussi étonnant : il dit tout le temps qu'il a trop de travail, donc ça doit lui passer complètement par-dessus la tête, mais bon, imaginez que vous n'avez pas lu le début de cette phrase et qu'Hijikata et Itô font la cuisine comme les autres.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir survécu jusqu'à la fin du deuxième chapitre ;) J'espère que mes délires d'auteure cinglée vous ont fait rire autant que moi lorsque je les ai imaginés et que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous demander "elle est tarée celle-là...". Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, les intentions de nos samouraïs préférés sont claires et que vous avez tous deviné ce qu'il se passait, "aujourd'hui". (l'auteure-qui-ne-sait-pas-garder-le-suspense-jusq u'à-la-fin...)**

**A toutes les fangirls de Hakuouki : m(_ _)m je m'excuse, non, je vous supplie de me pardonner. Oui, j'ai encore donné le beau rôle à cette... # &§*£:° de Chizuru à la fin de ce chapitre, mais il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un de délicat et de compréhensif *se prend un coup sur la tête de la part de tous les samouraïs du Shinsengumi + toutes les fangirls (ça fait beaucoup)*. Promis, je ne recommencerai plus *s'agenouille très très bas***


	3. Chapitre 3 : Soir

**Et voici la fin de cette journée infernale ! *musique de trompettes annonçant le début du chapitre***

**Okita : Pffiouh... Pas trop tôt.**

**Shinpachi : Je suis cre-vé.**

**Heisuke : Ce serait possible de donner un mot d'absence à l'auteure, voire même un certificat médical de Sannan, et d'aller dormir tout de suite ?**

**B-Y : Nan mais... espèces de personnages ingrats ! Je me décarcasse pour vous trouver des dialogues drôles et intéressants (ce qui n'arrive pas tous les jours, j'imagine), et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?**

**Sano : Si c'est pour en arriver à ce résultat-là, autant aller se coucher tout de suite...**

**B-Y : Mais-euh ! Bande de méchants persos ! Puisque c'est comme ça... *regard démoniaque* ...vous me ferez des heures sup' !**

***tout le monde s'enfuit en courant***

**B-Y : Bref, chers lecteurs, c'est pour cela que ce chapitre est doublement plus long que les deux autres ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier et que vous passerez un agréable moment à bord de notre vol... Mince, je me suis trompée de script ! Envoyez la fic, viiiite !**

* * *

**Le jour J...**

**Soir : L'accomplissement d'une journée bien remplie & débordements d'alcool**

Depuis quelques instants déjà, Hijikata entendait des chuchotements et des murmures provenant de juste derrière la paroi de son bureau. Il admettait que ses subordonnés et compagnons d'arme aient besoin de passer devant sa porte, mais là, tout de même, c'était un peu trop répétitif et agaçant. Et Hijikata n'aimait pas qu'on l'agace quand il travaillait. C'est pourquoi il alla ouvrir avec l'intention de demander aux gêneurs avec sa gentillesse habituelle de dégager purement et simplement de devant sa porte, parce qu'ici, nom de Dieu, c'était lui qui se tapait tout le travail pour une bande d'immatures juste bons à aller se saouler au quartier rouge de Kyoto dès que l'occasion se présentait ! Hijikata se ressaisit. Enfin, pas tous. Quelques-uns savaient faire preuve de sérieux et de zèle en répondant à chacune de ses attentes.

_Saito en est le plus brillant exemple_, pensa le vice-capitaine avec fierté.

De plus en plus agacé, il ouvrit le shôji et se retrouva face au dos et à l'arrière de la tête de Kondo. Tous les capitaines de divisions plus Chizuru faisaient face à ce dernier et le regardaient fixement, comme s'ils guettaient un geste de la part du capitaine. Kondo chuchota :

─ 1, 2, 3... C'est parti.

─ Joyeux anniversaire Hijikata-san ! s'exclama toute la petite assemblée.

Le vice-capitaine dévisagea les unes après les autres leurs mines réjouies avec une expression interdite et finit par refermer la porte en se pinçant l'arête du nez :

─ J'ai dû rêver.

De derrière le shôji, il entendit un tout petit :

─ Plus fort les enfants, je crois qu'il n'a pas bien entendu.

Il entendit avec horreur un chœur de poumons emmagasiner de l'air et se jeta sur la porte, prêt à tout pour les arrêter.

─ JOYEUX ANNIV...

─ Ça suffit ! Vous voulez alerter tout le QG ou quoi ?! Kondo-san, je suis surpris que vous fassiez partie de ce complot de toute évidence orchestré par Shinpachi, Sano et Heisuke afin qu'ils puissent boire du saké toute la soirée sans que personne ne leur dise rien ! En plus, je vais prendre du retard dans mon travail. Retournez à vos tâches respectives.

─ Mais, Toshi... tenta Kondo. Nous avions tout prévu depuis des jours...

─ C'est non ! Pas question ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous eu ma date de naissance ?

Tous les regards de l'assemblée se portèrent sur Kondo qui, se sentant au centre de l'attention, eut un sourire gêné.

─ Euh... Bon, peut-être, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : en ce moment, je trouve que tu passes tes journées à travailler. Tu ne prends plus du tout de temps pour toi. Par cette occasion, j'ai envie que tu laisses un peu la paperasse de côté et que tu viennes t'amuser avec nous.

─ Sérieusement, Kondo-san, soupira Hijikata.

Il hésita un long moment où la petite assemblée fut suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant les mots qui venaient pas.

─ C'est d'accord, finit-il par lâcher. Mais je vous interdis à tous de reprendre plus de trois coupes de saké, c'est clair ? Particulièrement vous trois, dit-il d'un ton menaçant en regardant le trio infernal qui faisait une même moue de déception.

Kondo rit.

─ C'est d'accord, Toshi.

Toute contente, la petite foule s'empressa de l'encercler et de l'entraîner dans la pièce où les capitaines de divisions prenaient d'habitude leurs repas, que quelqu'un avait décoré à l'arrache de guirlandes et de lanternes colorées. Sur une table basse, on avait posé la « chose » cuisiné par Inoue et Kondo et difficilement rattrapée par Chizuru. La jeune fille avait fait de son mieux mais... le résultat n'était pas des plus appétissants. On pense souvent que, quelque soit l'apparence d'un aliment, une fois dans la bouche, il aura toujours le même goût. C'est vrai, scientifiquement parlant, mais le cerveau humain n'est pas aussi affirmatif : pourquoi croyez-vous que vous détestiez les brocolis ou les choux de Bruxelles (en tout cas, moi, j'aime pas ça...) ? Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi Hijikata déglutit en apercevant la « chose » posée sur la table et qui semblait lui faire les gros yeux comme un animal abandonné : « Mange-moi, mange-moi... ». En voyant son expression à la limite de la panique, Kondo eut un sourire gêné.

─ C'est moi qui suis responsable de l'état de ce gâteau, malgré tous les efforts de Yukimura-kun pour le rattraper...

─ Bah, une fois dans l'estomac, on s'en fiche de l'apparence tant que c'est mangeable ! vint Okita en aide à son maître préféré avec un grand sourire innocent. Et puis, c'est comme pour les cadeaux : c'est l'intention qui compte !

Kondo lui sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son disciple, ces cheveux châtains qui étaient coiffés exactement comme les siens.

─ Tiens, en parlant de cadeaux, voici le mien Hijikata-san ! dit Okita en lui tendant un petit paquet de forme rectangulaire.

Le vice-capitaine le prit et l'examina soigneusement sans l'ouvrir avant de dévisager la figure souriante limite angélique du samouraï brun aux yeux verts avec suspicion.

_Il est trop aimable pour être honnête... Ça cache quelque chose._

Il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, sous les regards attentifs de l'assemblée autour de lui. L'emballage dissimulait un livre de petite taille, dont le titre était...

La main d'Hijikata se crispa sur la couverture. « Comment écrire de beaux haïkus pour les débutants en poésie ».

─ Mercccci Sssssssôji, fit Hijikata en grinçant des dents.

Le susnommé lui sourit de toutes ses dents, enchanté de sa petite farce, et la lueur moqueuse qui brillait dans ses yeux n'échappa à personne.

─ Tu vois que Sôji s'intéresse à tes haïkus, dit Kondo, ravi de ce qu'il croyait être une gentille attention de son élève pour son meilleur ami, puisqu'il t'offre de quoi t'améliorer...

─ Kondo-san... gronda Hijikata avant de se maîtriser avec difficulté.

Chizuru fut la deuxième à s'avancer, un paquet de petite taille, long et fin, dans les mains. Elle le lui tendit et le brun l'ouvrit. C'était un pinceau à calligraphie.

─ Merci beaucoup, Yukimura, mais j'en ai déjà un...

─ J'ai vu que votre écriture était pleine de ratures lorsque vous écriviez avec votre pinceau. Il doit sûrement baver*! fit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent. C'est pourquoi je vous en offre un autre.

Sa main se crispa autour du pinceau et Okita faillit s'étouffer de rire, dissimulé derrière la carrure de son maître décidément aux anges qu'on s'occupe ainsi de son ami.

─ Bon, à nous ! fit Heisuke en s'avançant, suivi de ses deux comparses.

Ils déposèrent trois paquets de même taille et de même forme devant Hijikata qui haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir le premier des trois.

─ Ah, une bouteille de saké ! Merci, Heisuke, fit-il en pensant : _Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de toi._

Il prit la bouteille et la poussa sur le côté. _Je la jetterai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Pas la peine de me donner en spectacle devant tout le QG parce que je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool..._

Hijikata ouvrit le deuxième paquet...

─ Ah, une bouteille de saké. Merci, Shinpachi.

...puis le troisième.

─ Ah... une bouteille de saké... Comme c'est original. Merci, Sanosuke... dit-il, blasé.

_Ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour m'énerver ou quoi ?!_

─ A moi de te donner mon cadeau, Toshi, sourit Kondo en lui tendant un paquet de forme rectangulaire.

Hijikata hésita un instant, le souvenir de la « gentille attention » d'Okita encore frais dans son esprit, se demandant si le brun aux yeux verts n'avait pas fini par corrompre l'esprit de son ami de sa présence, puis prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Son front se dérida lorsqu'il vit le titre de l'ouvrage.

─ Oh, _Mille montagnes en fleurs _d'Ishida Yashiro ? Merci beaucoup, Kondo-san. Vous saviez que j'admirais ce poète, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Ooh ! fit Okita en s'approchant pour mieux voir. Quelqu'un qui écrit des bons haïkus !

─ Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, Sôji, dit Hijikata avec un sourire démoniaque en saisissant le katana à sa ceinture. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux jusqu'à demain matin, et j'ai soudainement l'envie de te trancher en deux...

─ Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que les vôtres n'étaient pas bons, vice-capitaine ? se défendit Okita.

─ Il suffit de comprendre tes sous-entendus...

Tout à leur petite scène, les trois hommes n'avaient pas remarqué l'expression angoissée qu'avait pris Inoue en voyant le cadeau de son capitaine. Ce fut Chizuru qui, se tournant vers, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

─ Tout va bien, Inoue-san ?

─ Eh bien...

Hijikata se tourna vers lui.

─ Gen, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as rien pour moi, ton amitié et ta fidélité me suffisent déjà amplement...

─ Bien sûr que j'ai quelque chose pour vous, vice-capitaine ! se récria Inoue. Seulement...

Et il lui tendit un deuxième exemplaire emballé de _Mille montagnes en fleurs. _Hijikata comprit tout de suite sa gêne.

─ Ne t'en fais pas, ton attention me touche beaucoup, Gen, sourit le brun aux yeux d'améthystes. Quelque part, ça veut dire que, toi et Kondo-san, vous nous connaissez bien moi et mes goûts, tous les deux... D'autre part, tu es un des rares à m'avoir fait un cadeau sérieux et sincère, fit-il d'un ton menaçant en jetant un regard noir à Okita et au trio de petits rigolos qui lui souriaient bêtement.

Emu aux larmes, Inoue ne put s'empêcher de s'incliner :

─ Pardonnez-moi, vice-capitaine !

─ Mais enfin, Gen, ne t'excuse pas...

Pas ému pour un sou par cette scène d'amitié larmoyante, Heisuke saisit une des bouteilles de saké offertes à Hijikata et la leva.

─ Rôh là là, Gen-san, tu es trop tendu ! Détends-toi un peu, fit-il en lui mettant une coupe à saké dans les mains et en y versant de l'alcool avec un sourire entendu en direction de Sano et Shinpachi.

Inoue l'avala cul sec et dit d'un air soulagé juste après avoir déglutit :

─ En effet, ça va mieux !

─ Pas vrai ? demanda Heisuke, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

─ Heisuke ! Je ne te permets pas d'entraîner tes compagnons d'armes sérieux et surtout, sobres, sur le chemin de la boisson ! tempêta Hijikata.

─ Oh, allez Hijikata-san ! Vous aussi, détendez-vous un peu !

Sans attendre son autorisation, le petit samouraï lui mit une coupe débordante de saké dans les mains qu'Hijikata examina, un sourcil levé sur son front tressautant sous l'effet de la colère.

─ Toshi, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, sourit Kondo. Juste pour ce soir.

En voyant le sourire de son meilleur ami, mais aussi ceux de la petite assemblée réunie autour de lui, Hijikata se laissa tenter et avala la coupe de saké. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième...

Au final, l'interdiction de boire plus de trois coupes de saké fut largement dépassée, et par celui même qui l'avait mise en place, suivi de près par ceux rassemblés autour de lui. A une exception près...

─ Non Chizuru, tu ne peux pas boire de saké, articula difficilement Heisuke dont les pommettes étaient déjà d'un beau rouge vif.

─ Mais pourquoi ? fit-elle, dépitée.

─ C'est une boisson d'adultes, répondit-il en portant une nouvelle fois la coupe à ses lèvres.

─ Tu as raison, Heisuke, c'est une boisson d'adultes. Par conséquent... se moqua Sano en prenant la coupe des mains du petit samouraï.

─ Mais-eeeuh, Sano-san, rends-moi mon sakééééé !

─ Heisuke, tu as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais pas boire d'alcool ! Je respecte ta décision et te prive donc de toute tentation.

Sanosuke rit à gorge déployée et but lui-même le saké de la coupe d'Heisuke qui se jeta sur lui pour récupérer sa coupe, furieux. Sano n'eut aucun mal à le tenir éloigné de lui et en profita pour passer la coupe à Shinpachi qui nargua Heisuke avec. Un peu plus loin, Hijikata et Kondo observaient le trio. Si le deuxième arborait un sourire attendri, le premier ne présentait pas du tout le même visage et fronçait les sourcils.

─ Bon sang, ces trois-là sont irrécupérables...

Saito, un peu à l'écart, hésitait depuis quelques minutes à donner son propre cadeau à son vice-capitaine. Lorsque, les joues légèrement rouges, il se décida enfin à avancer vers son vice-capitaine, quelque chose le coupa dans son élan en ouvrant brusquement le shôji de la pièce et en déboulant en plein milieu des buveurs plus Chizuru. Ce « quelque chose » avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bridés brillants de convoitise et de traîtrise et une voix de tapette qui faisait frémir d'horreur tous les membres du Shinsengumi lorsqu'ils l'entendaient (sauf Kondo qui était bien trop gentil et admettait sans problème qu'un homme se sente mal dans son corps au point de presque se travestir...**). Itô secoua son éventail avant de s'exclamer avec indignation :

─ Depuis quand est-ce que l'alcool est autorisé dans l'enceinte du QG ? Cette infraction au règlement sera sévèrement punie par le vice-capitaine !

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Hijikata parmi les buveurs.

─ Mais... Hijikata-san ? Que faites-vous ici, au milieu de toute cette débauche ? Ce sera rapporté au capitaine, je vous le garantis !

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il vit Kondo.

─ ...Kondo-san ? fut-il seulement capable de dire, interloqué.

Le capitaine lui adressa un sourire gêné.

─ Ce n'est rien, nous organisions juste une petite fête pour l'anniv...

Hijikata lui écrasa le pied.

─ Aaaaïe ! Euh... pour fêter votre arrivée dans le Shinsengumi, bien sûr ! se reprit difficilement Kondo. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ?

Itô haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

─ Vous organisiez une fête en mon honneur à laquelle je ne suis pas convié ?

─ Euh... oui, mais... c'était une surprise, et nous nous apprêtions à vous appeler, mais vous l'avez découvert avant ! mentit Kondo avec un sourire innocent, appuyé par Sôji.

─ Et vous avez commencé à boire avant que je ne sois là ?

─ C'est-à-dire que... Heisuke, Shinpachi et Sano n'ont pas pu vous attendre ! fit-il en cachant sa coupe de saké derrière son dos.

Itô haussa un sourcil suspicieux puis sourit.

─ D'accord, je me joins à vous pour cette fête en mon honneur !

Il s'assit à côté d'Hijikata, tout content, et se servit en saké alors que le brun aux yeux d'améthystes chuchotait à voix basse à Kondo :

─ Pardon de vous avoir écrasé le pied, mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Vous ne savez vraiment pas mentir, Kondo-san, vous êtes trop gentil pour ça.

Déstabilisé par la venue d'Itô, Saito s'était immobilisé mais il reprit enfin courage et avança vers son vice-capitaine, lorsqu'il fut (encore) interrompu par une nouvelle apparition. L'apparition avait les cheveux blonds dorés et des yeux rouges qui luisaient de sournoiserie, ainsi qu'un katana richement orné à la ceinture. Il arborait son sourire machiavélique je-suis-un-démon-mais-je-me-brosse-les-dents-avec- Colgate-blancheur.

─ Ah ah ah, tremblez pauvres humains, car voici Kazama l'Oni !

Seul le silence et l'immobilité lui répondirent, à part Itô qui s'enfuit en hurlant comme sa voix de tapette lui permettait si bien de le faire. On pouvait presque entendre les grillons chanter au-dehors. Tous s'étaient arrêtés pour le fixer, puis Shinpachi exprima à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait :

─ Waah, trop nulle ta mise en scène... Sérieux, tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ?

─ C'EST LA SEULE REACTION QUE ÇA VOUS INSPIRE ?! enragea Kazama avant de se reprendre : Hijikata, je suis délibérément venu pourrir ta fête d'anniversaire afin de remettre sur le tapis cette haine viscérale qui nous lie tous les deux.

─ Kazama ! fit Hijikata en se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds, un peu éméché. Décidément, tu as le chic pour apparaître lorsqu'on a pas du tout envie de te voir.

L'oni refit son sourire de je-suis-un-démon-mais... bref.

─ Je sais, j'aime bien emm...bêter les gens, c'est mon seul et unique but dans la vie ! D'ailleurs, cet objectif est déjà atteint avec Shiranui et Amagiri... et il me semble que je vais bientôt réussir avec toi !

─ Ça va pas tarder, ouais, fit Hijikata en dégainant son katana.

─ Euh... Toshi, tu ne devrais peut-être pas... tenta Kondo qui s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami.

─ Laissez, Kondo-san. C'est moi qu'il a défié, c'est moi qui vais le combattre. Et puis, il me semble qu'à mon anniversaire, c'est moi ouvre les cadeaux, non ? demanda Hijikata en se mettant en position face à Kazama.

S'ensuivit un combat un tantinet étrange pendant lequel Hijikata donnait des coups imprécis et maladroits du fait de son ébriété partielle que Kazama esquivait sans mal sans toutefois donner le coup fatal au samouraï brun alors qu'il en eut plusieurs fois l'occasion... Et ça, tout le monde le remarquait sans peine. La petite assemblée observait le combat d'un air dubitatif, à l'exception d'Okita qui savait exactement ce que Kazama manigançait, puisque c'était lui même qui lui avait donné ces instructions. Enfin, il espérait que Kazama suivait à la lettre ce qu'il lui avait demandé... il l'avait quand même payé pour ça, et pas qu'un peu !

_Le carnet de haïkus d'Hijikata, rien que ça_, repensa Okita.

C'était le prix que l'oni avait exigé pour faire capoter la petite soirée d'anniversaire du vice-capitaine. Au début, dégoûté, Okita avait d'abord pensé qu'il était un fan des poèmes d'Hijikata, mais il s'était avéré qu'il voulait simplement rigoler un bon coup en lisant ses haïkus... Tout d'un coup, Sôji l'avait trouvé beaucoup moins antipathique qu'à leur première rencontre.

Contre toute attente, l'oni respecta sa parole aussi douteuse soit-elle et s'en tenait à ce qu'ils avaient convenu : maintenir Hijikata en échec tout en ne prenant pas non plus l'avantage. Mais bon, par égard pour son maître adoré qui tenait cette fête beaucoup à cœur, Okita lui avait tout de même demandé de laisser gagner Hijikata à la fin du combat. C'était ce qu'il devait faire.

C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Kazama s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber à genoux, vaincu, lorsque la porte du shôji s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. L'inconsciente sauveuse de l'honneur de Kazama entra, toute souriante.

─ Coucou tout le monde ! s'exclama Sen. Je passais dans le coin avec Kimigiku, lorsque j'ai vu de la lumière à travers le shôji, et là je me suis dit : « Mais bien sûr ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Hijikata-san ce soir ! », alors je me suis permise d'entrer...

Ses prunelles violettes rencontrèrent alors celles de Kazama et elle écarquilla les yeux.

─ Kazama ! gronda-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici, un soir où il n'y a de la place que pour la joie et l'allégresse !

─ J'aime surtout m'inviter là où il n'y a pas de place pour moi, fit l'oni avec un sourire narquois.

─ Assez ! Pas un seul mot de plus. Kimigiku, attaque !

La shinobi à ses côté haussa un sourcil devant cette nouvelle façon de lui donner un ordre avant d'obtempérer. Elle dégaina ses poignards d'on ne sait où et tenta une attaque que Kazama bloqua de son katana. S'engagea un combat nettement plus violent où la shinobi démontra avec brio ses talents de guerrière en tenant vaillamment tête à l'oni devant les spectateurs médusés. Shinpachi découvrit entre autres que les femmes pouvaient avoir d'autres muscles que leur cerveau...

La petite assemblée d'abord prise de court puis incapable d'entrer dans le combat sous peine de déranger Kimigiku resta donc sur le banc de touche, applaudissant et commentant les belles actions de la shinobi en se resservant du saké.

─ Pas mal, fit Okita d'un air désabusé. Peut-être un peu trop à droite.

─ Jolie jambe... euh, je voulais dire, joli coup de pied transversal, se rattrapa de justesse Shinpachi en entendant un poignard vibrer en se plantant dans le mur à côté de son oreille droite.

Le combat se termina sur un match nul, l'oni ne voulant pas salir son honneur en perdant sans non plus tuer Kimigiku puisqu'il n'était là que pour « divertissements ». Avant de partir, à la surprise générale, il se dirigea vers Okita et lui tendit un petit objet de forme rectangulaire.

─ Finalement, je me suis bien amusé, donc notre accord n'a plus de raison d'être, et ceci non plus. Et, de toute façon, je l'ai déjà fini, ricana-t-il.

Okita reconnu avec horreur le carnet de haïkus d'Hijikata et, levant les yeux, il vit son propriétaire d'origine qui le fixait, un air furieux sur le visage.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Sôji ? gronda-t-il.

─ Eh bien... C'est-à-dire que... je voulais juste... Vice-capitaine, attendez... Laissez-moi vous exp... Itaaaaaaaaii ! fit-il en se tenant la tête à deux mains sous le coup qu'Hijikata venait de lui infliger.

Une fois que le démon satisfait de son dernier tour fut parti, Saito reprit son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément puis s'arrêta quelques instants, histoire de voir si aucun autre excité n'allait encore débouler dans la pièce et l'interrompre une nouvelle fois. Comme il lui semblait que personne n'était tapi derrière le shôji, prêt à l'ouvrir dès qu'il s'avancerait vers son vice-capitaine, il aborda timidement Hijikata qui avait déjà l'esprit un peu embrumé par la boisson :

─ Vice-capitaine, je... Voici le cadeau de ma part pour votre anniversaire ! se décida-t-il en lui tendant un paquet de taille moyenne, la tête baissée et le visage dissimulé par ses mèches violettes.

Intrigué par la gêne soudaine d'un de ses meilleurs guerriers, l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit. C'était une écharpe blanche, pareille à celle que Saito portait habituellement. Le regard d'Hijikata revint sur lui, surpris.

Tête baissée, presque incliné, Saito avait les joues dévorées par le feu de la timidité et suppliait silencieusement Hijikata :

_S'il vous plaît, vice-capitaine... Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez comprendre._

Hijikata continua de le regarder fixement sans aucun commentaire et Saito crut mourir de honte. Il commençait à regretter ce cadeau dans lequel il avait pourtant placé tant d'espoirs, lorsque son vice-capitaine lui dit :

─ Merci, Saito.

Simplement. Le susnommé rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, rencontrant le regard surpris d'Hijikata, puis s'écarta en balbutiant « Ce n'est rien ». Il souffla, évacuant toute la pression accumulée en lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était mieux qu'un rejet total du vice-capitaine... Et puis, qu'avait-il vraiment espéré en lui faisant ce cadeau ? Ce qu'il signifiait était tellement vague et imprécis qu'il doutait que même Hijikata puisse tout saisir. Espérait-il qu'il le prenne par le menton et l'embrasse, ici et maintenant ?

_Tu délires, mon pauvre_, se dit Saito pour lui-même. _Le vice-capitaine ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire en public, surtout avec un autre homme !... C'était totalement impossible._

Saito s'efforça d'oublier le vide qui lui ravageait le cœur et de faire bonne figure, au moins pour le reste de la soirée qui s'écoula joyeusement. Ils mangèrent avec bonne grâce - se forcèrent tous à mâcher le « gâteau » avec un sourire crispé pour Kondo qui était aux anges et écoulèrent le reste de saké, leur état empirant au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à aller tous se coucher, il était très tard – ou très tôt, selon le point de vue où on se plaçait. Passablement éméché, Hijikata s'appuyait sur la cloison pour retourner dans sa chambre et trébucha soudainement avant de se rattraper à un Saito parfaitement sobre, inutile de le dire, qui passait justement à côté de lui. Alors que Saito rougissait et s'apprêtait à le repousser, Hijikata chuchota à son oreille :

─ Pourrais-tu me raccompagner dans ma chambre ? Il me semble que je ne tiens plus debout...

Frissonnant d'être aussi près de son vice-capitaine et de plus en plus étonné, Saito s'exécuta, Hijikata passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour s'appuyer un peu plus sur lui. Alors que l'homme aux cheveux violets le déposait avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable de faire preuve sur son matelas, Hijikata raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et l'entraîna avec lui sur le matelas.

─ Vice-capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous...

Ses mots furent brusquement coupés par la bouche du vice-capitaine qui se posa sur la sienne. Saito se sentit frémir tout entier et la tête lui tourna. Il devait être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

─ Vice-capitaine ?... fut-il seulement capable de dire lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

─ Chut... souffla Hijikata. Puisque nous sommes seuls, tous les deux (Saito frissonna sur le sous-entendu), je te donne l'autorisation de m'appeler Toshizô.

─ M-Mais, vice-capitaine... balbutia le pauvre Saito.

─ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? gronda tendrement l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes à son oreille. Appelle-moi Toshi. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

Alors que Saito, incapable de la moindre parole tant il était troublé, restait silencieux, Hijikata l'embrassa dans le cou et caressa sa jugulaire de ses lèvres. Saito frémit et ne put retenir un gémissement, complètement en son pouvoir.

─ Saito... Hajime, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire en me donnant cette écharpe. Enfin... il faut dire que la rougeur de tes joues m'y a aidé, fit-il en souriant.

─ Vice-capitaine, ce n'est pas drôle ! se récria Saito avant de succomber à un nouvel accès de timidité. Je... J'ai longuement hésité avant de vous l'offrir. Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez.

Hijikata se radoucit et caressa son visage d'albâtre désormais d'une délicieuse couleur rouge avant de l'embrasser. Il prit doucement la main de son subordonné et la posa sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur qui n'avait battu pour personne depuis trop longtemps tambourinait comme un fou.

─ Tu le sais, maintenant. Hajime, mon Hajime, comment est-il possible de résister à un visage aussi beau et suppliant ?

Ledit visage rougit un peu plus si c'était encore possible. Saito était désormais certain que mêmes ses oreilles étaient rouges.

─ Vice-capitaine, je... hésita-t-il avant de se reprendre : T... Toshi, je t'aime.

Hijikata sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

─ Moi aussi, Hajime.

Suffoquant de bonheur, il s'accrocha aux mèches brunes du plus âgé.

─ Toshi...

**/******\**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla avec une gueule de bois atroce à l'exception de Saito, qui reprit conscience dans les bras de son vice-capitaine encore endormi et crut émerger d'un rêve en se lovant contre lui et murmurant à son oreille endormie les mots qui le bouleversaient, mais auxquels il était désormais certain de croire :

─ Je t'aime. Je t'aime...

Lorsqu'il se leva et sortit de la chambre d'Hijikata, il vit ses compagnons d'arme émerger les uns après les autres de leurs chambres, les cheveux hirsutes, les cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leurs chambres et se retrouvèrent en plein soleil, certains se tinrent la tête à deux mains en gémissant et d'autres coururent se réfugier à l'abri de l'ombre avec des cris qui témoignaient de leur douleur. Saito crut alors avec horreur que Sannan avait mis au point une nouvelle formule de l'ochimizu et l'avait testée sur ces infortunés compagnons d'arme, réduisant ces derniers à un stade entre la vie et la mort où ils se baladaient les mains tendues devant eux façon Frankenstein et la mâchoire pendante en gémissant « Cerveaaaaaux... »...

Entre les expériences douteuses de Sannan, les tours sournois d'Okita, la sévérité impitoyable d'Hijikata, l'indulgence de Kondo, les bêtises du trio infernal plus les quelques invités récupérés en cours de route, ajoutez à cela les évènements divers et variés qu'ils traversaient, une poignée de démons mégalo et les machinations d'un savant fou prêt à tout pour retrouver la gloire passée de sa famille, le Shinsengumi serait-il jamais un endroit tranquille ?!

**/******\**

_*_Il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'Hijikata écrivait plutôt mal.

_**_Oui, décidément, je n'aime pas Itô...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Et voilà pour cette fic... Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire : oui, l'intrigue était prévisible, mais bon, je débute moi... En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic et il n'a pas été rare durant l'écriture de ce chapitre que je mette à me tordre de rire devant mon ordi quand une idée m'est venue (au grand dam de mes parents qui ont soudain eut le besoin urgent de connaître le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse du centre psychiatrique pour auteurs dérangés le plus proche). J'espère que vous avez apprécié les petits moments de HijiSai *fond*, même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux... Gomenasai ! Promis un de ces quatre je me mets à une fic HijiSai !**

**Hijikata : Encore faudrait-il que tu aies terminé les quelques fic Black Butler que tu as commencé...  
**

**B-Y : Argh oui c'est vrai... *prend plusieurs rides d'un coup* Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, l'auteure sera absolument ravie (même si c'est une critique négative, au moins ça prouve que quelqu'un lit mes textes ;) ) ! Et un grand merci à Tsudoki Yuu-chan, qui a suivi cette fic depuis son début et qui m'a laissé un gentil commentaire très encourageant à chaque parution de chapitre ! !  
**


End file.
